Osananajimi
by Ukitake-taichou
Summary: When Aoi's childhood friend transfers to Seisou Academy, what will happen? Will they fall for each other or fall for another? And guess what? She gets offered to join the concours! Written for two friends of mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d'oro.**

* * *

><p>Aoi was bored to death. He already knew the lesson and the teacher was making it extremely boring. However, two words from a group of guys to his right caught his attention: "Transfer student." Aoi inched closer to the guys to hear their conversation.<p>

"... coming tomorrow. The teachers said it's a she. I sneaked into the school director's office to see her form."

"Awesome! What did it say?"

"She can play at least two instruments! I can't remember how many, though."

"Woah."

"I wonder why she wasn't placed in the Musical Department."

"Beats me but besides the fact that she's musically inclined, she's also freaking smart!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! She skipped a couple of years!"

"Wow."

"Uh-huh. And she's also really sporty."

_Athletic._ Aoi thought. _Sporty is such a childish term._

"Well. That's settled. All we need now is her appearance. If she's hot, I call dibs."

"Oi! No fair!"

"Mr. Kaji!" The teacher's voice caused Aoi to scramble away from the guys and stand up awkwardly.

"Um, yes, Sensei?" He said, sheepishly.

"What is the answer to the mathematical equation on the board?" All the girls, except Kahoko, turned to look at him expectantly. Aoi stared at the teacher like he was an idiot.

"Sensei, I believe that this is Integrated Science and not Mathematics," he said. The teacher snorted.

"Of course I knew that. I was just seeing if you were paying attention or not. You may take your seat," replied the teacher. Aoi smiled and sat down. He looked towards his left. Hino-san was sitting next to the window, copying every single boring detail that the teacher was saying about polar molecules.

_Ah, Hino-san._ Aoi used to have a crush on her. Emphasis on _used to_. Now? Well, it faded. Besides, she's with Tsukimori-kun. To be honest, he's happy for them. Though, he still finds it strange that Tsukimori's now his bestfriend. Aoi leaned closer to the guys again.

"I heard that she's coming from Hachioji." Aoi froze. _Hachioji..._

_~Flashback~_

_"Aoiiiiiiiii! Hurry up!" shouted a girl with dark brown eyes and brown hair that was so dark it was almost black which was tied in a ponytail. Aoi coughed._

_"I'm coming, Yumi." The girl, Yumi snorted._

_"Aoi! You're nine! And I'm, what, seven! PLUS, you're a boy! Aren't boys supposed to be faster than girls?" she said once Aoi reached her. Aoi laughed and ruffled her hair which made her growl and step on his foot._

_"Yumi, you're not a stereotypical girl! You're different," he said while hopping on one foot. "AND, I was just going easy!" Yumi started laughing._

_"Yeah right!"_

_"Will I ever see you again?" Yumi turned around._

_"I'm not sure. Though, we're still going to be in Hachioji, we'll be living a lot farther," she replied. They stayed quiet for a while._

_"But hey! It's not like it's the end of the world! You're my childhood friend! Nothing's EVER going to change that." Yumi smiled. "And Aoi, you're thirteen. Don't tell me you're still a sissy?" Aoi rolled her eyes and gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder._

_"I'm not a sissy nor was I ever one! You underestimate me too much."_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

><p>"Kaji-kun? Kaji-kun? Hello?" Aoi snapped back into reality.<p>

"Integrated Science ended 5 minutes ago and you were staring blankly. Is everything alright?" Hino was waving her hand in front of Aoi's eyes who just grinned.

"Ah, I'm alright. I was just thinking of... something," he replied. Hino smiled sweetly.

"Okay! I'll be with Len in the Music Room if you need me," she said. Then she turned and left the room. After she left, Aoi sighed and leaned back. _Yumi Tsukino._ He just suddenly remembered her after hearing Hachioji. Thinking about her again, the last time he saw her, was 3 years ago. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable after hearing the guys talk about the transfer student who'll be arriving tomorrow. The guys' description matched her perfectly. She was indeed smart, and Aoi wouldn't be surprised if she bypassed two years of education. She does Wushu, Archery, Soccer, Basketball... the list goes on. And as for the musical instruments? Aoi chuckled. Yumi can play the piano, violin, and the flute. In the last letter he received from her, she said that she had begun taking up guitar lessons. And that was 2 years ago. After that, she stopped writing and so did he.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

"Class! We have a new transfer student! She'll be arriving in a few minutes. Please appear presentable and no lewd comments please." Everyone suddenly started talking about the new student. Aoi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The other guys started placing bets on her hair color, eye color, etc.,

Hino was staring intently at the door. Aoi sighed helplessly and followed suit. He saw Nami Amou from Class 2-1 just outside the door of Class 2-2 ready to get a picture of the new student... whoever she is. Suddenly the teacher ran back inside the classroom.

"Excuse me, Class. The transfer student has arrived."

"Say cheese!" Aoi heard Nami say. There was a low growl that Nami didn't seem to notice.

"This'll make great news!" And Nami ran off.

"Class please welcome your new transfer student." Mysterious Transfer Student entered the classroom and faced the class. Aoi felt his breath catch.

"C'mon. Don't be shy. Introduce yourself to the class." The Transfer Student rolled her eyes.

"I beg your pardon... sir... but I wasn't shy. I just wasn't sure whether I should proceed or not," she said. "Good Morning. My name is Yumi Tsukino. I came from Hachioji." She paused. Uncertain about what she should do next. "Er... any questions?" One of the guys who were "gossiping" earlier suddenly raised his hand. Yumi scratched her head and the guy stood up.

"Are you single?" he asked earnestly. The class laughed at him but Aoi just kept staring at Yumi waiting for her answer. She chuckled.

"Yes. But..." she looked at him from head-to-toe. "You're not my type." The guy sheepishly sat down. Another one stood up.

"So what are your interests?" he asked.

"Well, for starters. I like music. I can play five instruments, namely: the piano, violin, guitar, flute, and the drums. I also compose my own songs. I enjoy sports. I write stories... That's basically it." Everyone stared at her in awe. The teacher laughed.

"Well... Now, we're done finding out very interesting things about you Ms. Tsukino. Let's find you a place to sit. You don't see anyone you recognize, do you?" Aoi tensed up as Yumi scanned the room. She was about to say 'no' to the teacher but... she saw him.

"Aoi?" she said and covered her mouth.

"Mr. Kaji, do you know Ms. Tsukino?" asked the teacher. Aoi nodded.

"Now, Mr. Kaji. Be a gentleman, and escort Ms. Tsukino to the empty seat to your left and... Mr. Kaji?" Aoi didn't seem to have any control over his body. The shock of seeing his childhood friend right there in front of the class made him move without him really knowing it. Before he fully realized it, he was standing in front of his childhood friend with whom he lost contact two years ago, and he suddenly hugged her. Some of the girls in the class groaned in despair and some of the guys' mouths dropped open. Aoi didn't care. He felt his eyes dampen. Yumi smirked and hugged him back.

"It's been three years since we last saw each other and you're STILL a sissy, Aoi," she said. Aoi chuckled and let go of Yumi.

"I'm NOT a sissy. It's just that..." he faltered. "The last time I heard of you was two years ago." Then the bell rang and the teacher seemed happy when it did.

"Class dismissed! Mr. Kaji, please show Ms. Tsukino around." Aoi nodded and looked at Yumi who was staring at the floor. He was DYING to ask her why she stopped writing.

"Well? Why did you stop writing?"

"I got, um, busy. I'm starving. Anything interesting in your cafeteria?" she said. Aoi's lips parted in surprise. That wasn't the Yumi he knew. But nevertheless, he nodded and led her to the caf. Along the way, she talked about some of her adventures after she stopped writing and Aoi shared his. They laughed heartily at some of the stories. Then...

"Ah, so you're the transfer student." Aoi and Yumi stopped talking and turned around.

"My name is Kiriya Etou. Just so you'll know, I don't study in this school. I'm very unimpressed with the 'level' of this Academy but... I still go here during my free time to see if there are any people here with potential. And YOU Ms... Tsukino? Seem to have a great potential. I read through your form... somewhere you don't need to know and, well, you play FIVE instruments? Am I right? So I propose that-" Yumi put a hand directly in front of Kiriya's face.

"Quit your blundering whats-your-face. What do you REALLY want to say?" she demanded. Kiriya smirked.

"I suggest that you join the concours," he said. Yumi looked puzzled.

"Concours?" she replied. Kiriya grinned.

"Why don't you ask your friend, Aoi, over here. He's not going to join anyway because, well, because he's talentless!" said Kiriya. Aoi froze, not because of Kiriya's insult, but because of how Yumi could react... and she reacted the way he expected her to.

"_What_ did you say about my childhood friend?" she asked.

"He's talentless! Y'know, without talent! He can't play the viola properly!" Kiriya answered, promptly. Aoi heard Yumi growl. He grabbed her wrist to calm her but it didn't work.

"I'VE KNOWN FOR NEARLY TWELVE YEARS AND YOU TELL ME HE CAN'T PLAY THE VIOLA PROPERLY? AOI IS A PRO IN THE VIOLA! HE CAN PLAY ANYTHING WITH THAT INSTRUMENT OF HIS! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" Yumi snapped. Then she turned around and started walking briskly away. Aoi chuckled and was about to follow Kaida when Kiriya grabbed his shoulder.

"Be glad you had your girlfriend protecting you, Kaji," he said. If Aoi was drinking something he would have spewed it in Kiriya's face.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute. First off, Yumi is _not_ my girlfriend. And second, she's just my _childhood friend. _And _third_, I can take care of myself, thank you very much," he replied. Then Aoi shrugged of Kiriya's hand and jogged to catch up with Yumi. Kiriya rolled his eyes and walked away.

Little did the three of them know that a pesky reporter had been taking pictures of the scene.

"This'll make a great story!" Nami whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>"So do you want to join?" asked Aoi. Yumi shrugged.<p>

"It sounds interesting. But, well, I'm not familiar with the other competitors," she replied. Aoi raised an eyebrow.

"The other competitors? Well... I can introduce you to them. Do you remember the red-headed girl by the window?" asked Aoi. Yumi scratched her head.

"Yes, but... wait. Don't tell me she's competing?" she asked. Aoi chuckled.

"Well, she is." Yumi stared at him.

"What's her instrument?"

"Are you done eating?" he said instead. Yumi seemed stunned.

"Well, yes, but-" Aoi stood up and grabbed Yumi's hand then half-dragged, half-led her out of the cafeteria.

"Ask her yourself." Yumi try to resist.

"C'mon don't be such a weenie!" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"I'm NOT a weenie. But, fine. I won't resist," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, childhood friends. Just so you people will know, this was written for two friends of mine! They're childhood friends and one of them looks and acts like Aoi and the other, well, Yumi's based on her. Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"So you can play FIVE instruments? Cool!" exclaimed Kazuki. Yumi smirked and nudged Aoi who poked her arm in return.

"Well, I guess you can say that. But really, it's nothing," she replied.

"You don't need to be so modest. Just be honest... well that rhymed," said Ryotarou. Yumi shrugged.

"I honestly don't know if I'm good or not," she replied.

"Well, where's your violin and, um, other instruments?" asked Kahoko. Yumi was about to answer when her eyes grew wide.

"Oh shiz! My driver said he'd bring my instruments to the classroom though I kept insisting that I take them with me and-"

"Relax. I got them," said Aoi who held up a violin, flute, and guitar case. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Next time, give me a heads up. How the hell wasn't I able to notice?" she demanded.

"Well, you were too busy talking to Kazuki and Ryotarou that you didn't notice your driver standing at the doorway holding your instrument cases," explained Aoi. Yumi slapped her forehead.

"Dammit! The lack of sleep's getting to me!" Aoi suddenly looked worried.

"When was the last time you slept?" Yumi shrugged.

"I dunno. Hey! Don't give me that look!" Aoi was looking at Yumi with a very worried expression. "I was just nervous about this whole 'move to Seisou' thing."

"Something tells me it's not just that."

"Come on, Aoi!"

"Kaji's worried about his girlfriend!" cried Azuma.

"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend!" retorted Aoi. Yumi was staring, slack-jawed, at Azuma.

"Okay then."

"So... about your playing," started Len. Kahoko started jumping up and down.

"Oh yes! I want to hear you play!" she said. Yumi scratched her head.

"Well, I'm not so sure," she said. Kahoko looked stumped.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" she asked.

"Well, it's nothing. I was just deciding about whether I should play now or not because I'm a little tired. Oh well. Playing my instruments does help relax me a bit." Yumi walked over to her violin case. She opened it. Took out her bow, and applied some rosin to it. She put her bow back then she got her violin and attached the shoulder rest. Yumi quickly tuned it which made Kahoko tilt her head in wonder. She poked Len.

"How was she able to tune the violin without a piano or another instrument as a reference?" she asked.

"She can probably hear the notes in her head. Some people are like that," Len replied. Yumi cleared her throat.

"Well, um, do I start?" she asked uncertainly.

"Whenever you feel comfortable," Len told her. Yumi shrugged then she put the violin on her shoulder and after a deep breath. She began to play. Everyone gasped.

"Violin Concerto No.1 by Accolay," mumbled Len. "That was a tough piece." Kahoko was staring at Yumi with awe. She didn't just get the notes right. The expression of every note was well shown. After 10 minutes, the piece ended.

"Well, I'm surprised I still memorize that," Yumi said calmly.

"Wow. That was cool," said Kazuki.

"Well, you play the piano too, right?" asked Ryotarou. Aoi was the one who answered for Yumi.

"Yeah, she sure does. Hey Yumi! Why don't you play the Hungarian Raphsody?" Yumi blinked.

"But it's so long!" Aoi laughed.

"Then play the latter part." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Hm? What's this?" Nami wondered aloud. She peeked into the Music Room and saw Yumi playing the flute. It was a fast piece and she wondered how she was able to inhale while playing. Then Nami saw Aoi watching his childhood friend intently. Nami rolled her eyes. <em>At least it's not THEM.<em> Nami really liked Aoi. She just doesn't like showing it unlike his other fangirls. But given certain things, Nami figured that she has to step up.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's interesting," said Azuma.<p>

"Yeah, I never thought that 'Guitar' had a 'classical version'. All those I know are the ones with hard-core strumming!" said Kazuki. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I also do those but they're getting boring... for me at least," said Yumi.

"Okay then. Now, I have question, Ms. Tsukino," started Azuma. Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to join the concours?" The room was filled with stunned silence. Yumi scratched her head.

"I'm gonna have to think that through."

"Why not? You have the talent!"

"Well, it's just that, it's been a long time since I last played in public."

"Well, I guess we just need you to get used to it again."

"W-What?"

"We have a group performance next week. We'd like you to join it."

"Hold on. I didn't agree to any of this!"

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'. Now, I have to go." Azuma picked up his flute case and left the room.

"But..."

"Well, that's Azuma," said Kahoko. Yumi sighed.

"I suppose I have no choice. What song are you going to play?" she asked.

"Spring by-" started Ryotarou.

"Vivaldi. I see, I played that piece before. So, which instrument am I supposed to play?"

"Well, I dropped out because I have to visit my cousin that day so, violin, perhaps," said Kahoko.

"Violin, it is," said Aoi who looked at Yumi and winked. Yumi scoffed.

"Okay, so, Spring. It's fairly an easy piece."

"Hey, where's Keiichi? I haven't seen him the whole day?" Aoi asked suddenly.

"He's probably out with Shouko. You know how those two are," said Kazuki. Aoi nodded. Yumi tilted her head.

"Who're Keiichi and Shouko?" she asked.

"Keiichi's a sleepy kid who plays the cello. He's also Aoi's little brother figure. Shouko is his girlfriend," said Kazuki.

"Oh come on Kazuki! We don't even know if it's _them_!" said Kahoko.

"It seems like it's _them_! I mean, they hang out a lot!"

"So?" said Yumi and Aoi at the same time. Kazuki blinked.

"Oh right... nevermind. Ignore me. Forget I said anything." Yumi shrugged.

"Alright then." The bell rung.

"We better head to our next class," Aoi said, picking up Yumi's violin case. Yumi snatched it away from him with a glare. Aoi shrugged and grinned teasingly.

"Hey, uh, Yumi?" started Ryotarou. Yumi cocked an eyebrow.

"Just wondering, do you wanna hang out later?" Yumi stayed silent.

"Where?"

"Starbucks."

"Cool. Sure." Ryotarou grinned.

"Great! I'll meet at the school entrance after school." Yumi nodded.

"See you later then."

"Yeah." Aoi scratched his head. _Damn. So much for "catching up"._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! I was a bit busy. Wow, Yumi's really talented. Okay, that's all for now. I'll update ASAP. Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"So if everything went well, why do you have a black eye?" demanded Aoi. Ryotarou growled.

"None of your business, _Kaji_," he said. Aoi rolled his eyes.

"Well, you went out with my _childhood friend_, so I have a right to know."

"Aoi has a point, you know," put in Keiichi. Ryotarou suddenly looked uncertain.

"Okay fine. So, a bunch of muggers cornered us at a street. Yumi just looked annoyed. They demanded for our valuables which we refused to give. Then one of them punched me, at the same time Yumi, twisted the arm of the guy who was about to stab her with a knife. After which, she proceeded to beat up every single one of the thugs, and call the police afterward, explaining the whole situation. I felt so useless. The police gave her credit. All I got from them was an ice pack," he explained. Aoi burst out laughing.

"That's my childhood friend for you," he said in between laughs.

"I have to get going, Shouko's waiting for me," Keiichi suddenly said.

"Good luck!" Aoi chirped, and he patted Keiichi's head. Keiichi rolled his eyes, fixed his hair, and left. Sudden silence followed afterward.

"So, um, is she doing anything next week?" Ryotarou asked suddenly.

"Hm? Why are you asking me?" demanded Aoi.

"You _are_ her childhood friend. She should have told you sometime yesterday," replied Ryotarou. Aoi shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Oh." Silence again. Aoi stood up and headed towards the door.

"I better look for her now. She's going to kill me if I keep her waiting too long," he said. Ryotarou grunted in reply.

"You going to soccer practice later?"

"Yep."

"Alright. See you."

"Same."

* * *

><p><em>"Those two are getting close<em>," Aoi thought. A strange feeling washed over him. Was he jealous? No of course not! Yumi's his childhood friend and was like a sister to him. Yet... why was he feeling this way?

"Oi! Aoi! Took you long enough!" Yumi's voice shook him out of his reverie.

"Ah, sorry. I was with Ryotarou."

"Oh."

"I heard about last night." Yumi quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Ah. Just so you know, I'm fine."

"I heard." They walked inside the classroom to their respective seats. Aoi's fangirls gawked at him. Some of them waved. He waved back hesitantly. Aoi saw Yumi look at him at the corner of her eye.

"What?" he asked.

"E-eh? Nothing. It's just that, you're no longer the annoying and sometimes helpless friend I had before," she replied.

"Helpless?"

"Just messing with you." Silence.

"So... how are you and Ryotarou?"

"What? Um, okay? I guess? I still find it strange that he asked me out even though we just met." She shrugged. "Not really interested in him but he's a good guy." Aoi sighed.

"So... I heard you have soccer practice later."

"Where did you here that?"

"I have my ways."

"Right. So, yeah I do. Wanna come?"

"Sure. So I can watch you fail miserably."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding! Sheesh!" Yumi gave him a playful punch on the shoulder to which he grabbed her around the neck and gave her a noogie.

"Alright! Alright! That's enough!" Aoi laughed and let her go. It felt like the old times. Just the two of them as young kids, bickering over silly stuff. They watched the rest of their classmates enter.

"So what was it like after I left?" Yumi asked.

"What was what like?"

"Y'know. The neighborhood. Our house."

"Uh... Different?"

"You don't say." Aoi scratched his head.

"This annoying new family moved into your house. Their son is just, ugh. Violinist who thinks he's so good. Their daughter plays the cello and the piano. She thinks so highly of herself. Never really got to know their name." The bell rang. After that, the teacher entered the classroom and Yumi immediately shifted to her serious student mode. Aoi chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Oh great. The female soccer team is training with us today," Aoi groaned. He had changed into his soccer gear and Yumi, not really wanting to stay in a skirt, changed to a combat attire.<p>

"Why are you wearing a combat outfit again?" Aoi had asked.

"Hanging out with my cousin who's in the area after your practice. She's part of the military," she had replied. He tried to ask why she had to wear a combat attire but she evaded the question.

"Kaji! Your here! Who's your friend?" asked this tall, buff guy.

"This is Yumi Tsukino. She's the transfer student. She's just here to watch the practice." Aoi replied.

"Ah, okay."

"I'll go head for the bleachers now," said Yumi. Aoi watched her leave then jogged towards the field where Ryotaro and the other male soccer players were waiting.

"Now... begin your warm-up!" shouted the Coach.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Have more direction when you kick!" Coach shouted. They were playing a mixed game where the teams consisted of both girls and boys when one of the females from the other team kicked the ball towards the bleachers... where Yumi was sitting, reading a book. It flew pretty high so nobody was really able to block it. Aoi was about to shout out a warning when Yumi's reflexes suddenly kicked in. She raised on hand and caught the soccer ball without looking up. Then she set the book aside, walked down the bleachers then handed the ball to the coach.<p>

"Hey, do you play soccer? I heard somewhere that the transfer student, you, can play soccer. Is it true?" asked Coach.

"Yeah, sure," replied Yumi.

"What positions?"

"Striker, occasionally mid-fielder."

"Ah, an offensive player. How would you like to join the soccer team?"

"You haven't even seen me play."

"I saw your reflexes. They're really good. Also, your senses seem really sharp."

"Hm... sure. I don't really have much to do."

"Alright! New team for next week! Kaji, Tsukino, Tsuchiura..." Aoi was surprised. Yumi was suddenly added to the female soccer team and next week, she'll be in the same team as him. Yumi looked at him and gave him a small smile which he returned. Soccer's probably going to be more fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update guys! . This chapter was supposed to be longer but I had to move the other details to the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed though.**


	4. Chapter 4

Months passed by after Yumi transferred to Seisou. Aoi and Yumi caught up with their lives. Yumi and Ryotarou also became quite close. Normally, Aoi wouldn't have felt bothered but Ryotarou told him one time that he was in love with Yumi. Aoi just nodded and said he felt happy for him but in reality, he wasn't. Why? Well, it's pretty obvious. He had also fallen for his childhood friend. He was bothered that Ryotarou and Yumi started hanging out a lot more. What's worse is that Ryotarou said he was planning to confess to Yumi soon. How soon? Aoi had no idea he just knew that he had to confess to Yumi earlier which is why he asked her if they could meet up in the music room during lunch. She had agreed. And now, he was walking towards the said room and rehearsed over and over again in his mind what he would say when he confessed.

"Aoi!" came a bubbly female voice. Aoi looked up and saw Nami Amou. Aoi had also started hanging out with Nami.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Just heading to the Music Room to meet up with Yumi for lunch. What's up?" Aoi asked. He thought he saw Nami's face darken for a second but it was gone so soon that he thought he was seeing things.

"Nothing much, just wondering. I need to go now! See you later!" Then she ran off. Aoi continued walking to the Music Room.

He hoped. he wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>"Aoi asked me to go here, why?" replied Yumi. Ryotarou had asked him what she was doing in the Music Room. He entered shortly after Yumi finished playing a piano piece. Ah great, Kaji's probably going to tell her he loves her or something. Better make my move now.<p>

"Listen Yumi," began Ryotarou. He took Yumi's hand. They were standing in the center of the room. Ryotarou moved close to Kaida.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You see, I... I love you."

"I-" Ryotarou cut Yumi off and kissed her. She kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryotarou wrapped his around her waist. Right after that, Aoi opened the door quietly. Kaida had her back to the door so she didn't notice him but Ryotarou did. His eyes moved up and locked with Aoi's. Then he closed them. Aoi closed the door slowly and left.

Ryotarou's right hand went up to Yumi's back, between the shoulder blades and he slowly trailed it down. Yumi gasped. She remembered what Aoi did shortly before she left their hometown. He accidentally kissed her when they fell into the pool.

Ryotarou was about to slip his tongue into her mouth but then she pushed him away.

"What was that for?" Yumi demanded.

"Well, you kissed back." Ryotarou smiled.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Ryotarou. I can't reciprocate your feelings."

"H-huh?"

"There's... there's someone else. In fact, I should look for him now," Yumi said then she ran out the Music Room.

* * *

><p>"I mean, I know he was going to confess to her but I didn't expect it to be today. He must have overheard me telling Yumi to go the Music Room," Aoi told Nami.<p>

"Well, maybe she also reciprocates his feelings. You said that she _did_ kiss him," Nami replied.

"Maybe he caught her off-guard."

"I'm not so sure about that." Aoi didn't notice how it happened but Nami was suddenly sitting on his lap. He looked up at her and stared into her blue eyes.

"Aoi, maybe she just isn't the one for you." Nami put a hand on Aoi's chest then she moved closer.

"Perhaps..." Next thing he knew, he was on top of Nami, on the couch. She unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. And they were kissing.

* * *

><p>Yumi ran down the halls. <em>Where does Aoi usually go?<em> She looked to her right and saw the door going to the Recreation Room. _He sometimes goes here when he wants to think or something._ She jogged over to the room and slid the door open... and her mouth dropped.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She saw her childhood friend on top of Nami Amou, the annoying reporter girl who took a picture of her the first time she came to Seisou. Nami had a hand tangled in Aoi's hair. And she was kissing him. Kissing the guy she loved ever since they were kids. Yumi was so in shock that she didn't notice that she knocked over a picture frame. Aoi and Nami broke off. Aoi looked up and saw Yumi staring at him. _Oh God. Oh_ _no._

"Yumi, wait," he said. Yumi ran away from the room. Aoi scrambled off Nami and buttoned his shirt as he ran after his best friend.

* * *

><p>He finally caught up with her by the gym.<p>

"Hey, wait." Aoi grabbed her arm. Yumi punched him.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Aoi.

"Nami? So you're getting off with Nami now?" Yumi shouted back.

"What? I thought you wouldn't care. You're getting off with Ryotarou!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Well, that's how it seemed when I entered the Music Room!" Yumi froze. "You seemed to enjoy kissing him. You forgot that I was going there." Yumi was in shock, she could reply. "See, you don't even bother denying it!"

"Aoi..." she said softly.

"Forget it." Aoi walked past her and went straight to the gym. The first bell rang. Yumi felt something wet going down her cheek. She wiped it away. Then she walked inside the gym. Their other classmates were starting to enter. She saw Kahoko who noticed that something was wrong. Kahoko approached her.

"What is it?" she asked. When Yumi didn't answer, Kahoko put an arm around her.

"Tell me later, okay?" Yumi nodded. She looked ahead and saw Aoi entering the male's locker room.

_~Flashback~_

"_Aoi! Don't be silly!_"

"_Don't tell me you're being a coward now. We're just going to sit by the pool." A young Aoi smiled at her._

_"Fine, fine." They talked an laughed about other things. Aoi suddenly playfully tackled her. Yumi yelped and they tumbled into the pool. Yumi suddenly felt Aoi's lips against hers. She yelped again then kneed him on the stomach. They swam up to the surface._

_"Um... sorry?"_

_"JERK!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

Yumi shook her head. All their memories are probably far behind them now. She's just another memory. Just another person who was in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Awwww... Okay, I think this chapter was lame. XD Sorry for the late update! I actually finished this a while back but we had no internet so I couldn't update.**


End file.
